


Vid: Cloud

by Kass



Series: Vids [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny vid-let made for More Joy Day. Contains spoilers for "The Snowmen," the 2012 Christmas special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Cloud

[go to the vid-let on blip.tv](http://blip.tv/kass/cloud-6498502), or watch the embed here: 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came up in conversation with Ellinor and Ellen Fremedon over New Year's. I mentioned that a particular image from the Dr. Who Christmas special connected me with a particular earworm, and they immediately urged me to share it with the world.
> 
> Upon further reflection, I decided the idea doesn't support a whole full-length vid -- but it can certainly support a vid-let. And it's [More Joy Day](http://sdwolfpup.dreamwidth.org/622790.html)! So, er, here we are. *giggling*


End file.
